Punishment
by Chiyansfw
Summary: Larcade uses his magic in the guild and Natsu isn't having it.


**For Ryugami on AO3 who requested a nsfw Natsu/Larcade headcanon.**

 **Mind, this is not really a fanfic. I didn't pay much attention to style or word choice.**

 **Warnings:** **Cum inflation, dubious consent (kind of), incest (kind of, not really but meh).  
**

 **Don't like don't read.**

* * *

After the war, Zeref and Larcade join Fairy Tail.

Being the rowdy pack they are, it is only a matter of time until Larcade gets involved in one of their fights. He decides to play nasty, using his magic that makes everyone orgasm who's already had sex.

He's been in Natsu for a while already, mostly because he's Zeref's favorite family member. So he's watching Natsu closely as he casts his magic, curious to know whether his step brother has already done it with somebody. He expects Natsu to be a virgin, so he's surprised when Natsu (among others) collapses and starts to moan and writhe. Larcade can't take his eyes off Natsu the whole time, and when Natsu's at his third of fourth orgasm, he finally notices and stares back. Larcade is caught off-guard and loses his focus, interrupting his spell. Natsu still stares at him, sweaty and breathless, and it's too much for Larcade, so he flees to his apartment and locks himself in.

An hour later, Natsu shows up at his doorstep, showered and wearing clean clothes. He leans seductively against the doorframe, blatantly checking Larcade out.

"What do you want?" Larcade asks, his tone not quite hiding the excitement he feels.

Natsu steps inside, backs Larcade against a wall, rubs his crotch against Larcade's and whispers, "I wanna see you in the exact same state I was in an hour ago."

Larcade tries to reason that he didn't know Natsu would even be affected, that he simply tried to win the fight, but Natsu doesn't let him get any further. He shuts him up with a fervent kiss, gropes everywhere he can reach and even starts to undress Larcade in the hallway.

Larcade soon is breathless and hard under Natsu's assaults, but he still has the wits to realize that the door is wide open. He tries to point it out, but Natsu chooses that moment to reach inside Larcade's boxers and give his cock a slow stroke. Larcade forgets what he wanted to say and doesn't remember until an old lady walks by and sees them there, Natsu on his knees with Larcade's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down with abandon. She gasps and fumbles for something at her side, and Larcade only notices that she's with a small boy, probably her grandson, when they hurry along the sidewalk, her hands firmly covering his eyes. He tries to tell Natsu again that they should at least close the door, but he can't quite get the words out in his current state. He can feel his orgasm building as Natsu hollows his cheeks to increase the friction, and just then a young lady walks by, startled and confused by his loud moan. When she discovers the two guys, her mouth falls open. She doesn't move, just stands there and watches as Larcade loses control over himself, grips Natsu's head and fucks into his throat a few times until he's coming with a shout, emptying his balls deep inside his step brother.

The woman hastily walks away after that.

When Larcade has calmed down enough to talk again, he requests Natsu to close the door, self-conscious of his nakedness.

But Natsu just smiles. "How's this, getting a dose of your own medicine?"

Larcade can't argue that point. But he's got to admit that he likes being exposed like this (it's exciting!), so if Natsu meant it to be a punishment, he clearly missed the purpose.

Larcade wants to tuck himself away, but Natsu stops him.

"Whaddya think you're doing there? You only came _once_. I came _four_ times. You seemed rather interested in me and the sounds I make when I'm aroused." He leans closer and whispers, "Don't you wanna hear them again, from up close this time? 'Cause I wanna put my cock into your asshole and fuck you so hard you're gonna see stars. How does that sound?"

Despite his recent orgasm, Larcade feels his dick twitch with interest. He doesn't trust his voice, so he simply nods.

Natsu hisses and gets up, kicks the door shut and then carries Larcade to his bedroom ("They've seen enough, now I want you for myself.").

Natsu takes his sweet time preparing Larcade until he's begging to finally have that hard cock inside him that's been bouncing seductively up and down but never once touched his skin. Natsu teases him some more, trailing his rock-hard dick up and down Larcade's legs, just lightly, rubs it over his abdomen and then _finally_ lines it up with Larcade's erection. He pumps them both a few times but then stops abruptly.

"Fuck. I don't think I'll last. Is this a side-effect of your magic? I should be drained, given how many times I've already cum today, but instead I'm on edge more than usual."

 _'That sounds like he's doing it regularly. With who? Well, not that it matters. He's with me now and it feels so good.'_

"I don't know. I've never asked my victims about their sex life before, let alone _had sex_ with them afterwards."

Natsu just shrugs and proceeds to tease him (playing with his balls, rubbing a finger over his dick) while he lubes himself up. He positions himself between Larcade's thighs and pushes in without further ado, sliding inside easily thanks to the extensive preparation and copious amounts of lube.

Natsu did warn that he wasn't going to last long, but that he comes after only three quick thrusts is something Larcade doesn't expect. He feels Natsu's cock pulsing and releasing warm seed inside him, way longer than any of his own orgasms ever last. Natsu finally collapses on top of him when his cock stills (was it _fifteen_ spurts? Larcade lost count at around ten, totally stunned that such a thing was even possible).

"Wow... that was... the most awesome... and longest... orgasm I've ever... had," Natsu gasps out.

Whatever is going on, this is definitely not normal.

"Gimme a sec... to recover... I wanna... fuck you again."

Natsu makes good on his word. He humps Larcade as soon as he's able to support his weight again, filling him up two more times and making Larcade cum three times as he goes. He never pulls out during the whole process, thus hindering his cum from leaking.

Larcade feels slightly full as they lie there, wasted but happy. It's not uncomfortable and he rather likes the feeling of fullness. He wonders if he can squeeze another orgasm (or three or ten) out of Natsu, and even while thinking this thought, he knows that he _can_.

"Another round?"

Natsu lazily lifts his head and stares at him with blurry eyes. "I would love to, but I don't think I can."

Larcade smiles. "Sure?"

Natsu's eyes go wide. "You... you can't... you won't... right?"

"I can and I will."

He folds his hands behind Natsu's back, concentrating on the spell he'd cast in the guild hall earlier. Natsu's cock, still buried inside his asshole, swells. Natsu gasps and moans, starting to rock his hips again.

"Oh, fuck, this feels so— _ah_ , fuck, _fuck_ , I'm coming, shit!"

His cock pulses, shooting more of his hot seed into Larcade's bowel. After that, he doesn't even have ten seconds to calm down before his next orgasm hits him, his body convulsing again as he's emptying his balls deep inside Larcade for the fifth time. One would think his loud would grow smaller and smaller and his orgasms shorter with each repetition, but what really happens is the opposite. Natsu's cock twitches endlessly, wearing him out and taking his breath away.

"St-op... I c-can't... ahhh, _fffuck_ , aahhhh _shiiit_... s-serious-ly, m-make it st-stop, _nghh_!"

Larcade enjoys seeing Natsu in the throes of pleasure, completely at his mercy, but he knows that his magic has the ability to kill. So he unfolds his hands and then waits patiently for Natsu's latest orgasm to fade, feeling his belly bulge with the excessive amount of cum.

Natsu rolls off even when his cock is still spurting, coating his chest and abdomen and even his face with splashes of his own seed.

Larcade tenses up to keep the jizz inside, but it's futile—there's just too much of it. He doesn't have a butt plug, so he shoves his fingers inside to at least slow the stream. He looks around frantically to find something that would plug him up because he doesn't want to buy a new mattress. However, the only thing in reach that can seal his hole is Natsu's still spurting dick, so he rolls on top of Natsu and impales himself on it yet again.

A few twitches later, Natsu's body stills and he's left struggling for breath, covered in sweat from head to toe.

When Natsu is able to form words again, he smirks and says, still a little breathless, "Dude... that was... fucking amazing. Can we... repeat this? N-not now though! I feel like... I need to sleep for a day and eat a whole cow..."

Natsu's eyelids flutter even as he's still speaking.

"Hey wait, don't fall asleep now! I need you to accompany me to the bathroom or else I'll drip all over the floor on my way there."

In the end, Natsu falls asleep leaning over the edge of the bathtub. Larcade cleans both of them up and then tucks Natsu into his freshly made bed. He brings him food and water, waking him up to make him drink and eat at least a little bit before he goes back to sleep.

When Natsu wakes up almost twenty hours later, he kisses Larcade breathless and says that he wants them to be fuck buddies.

Larcade can't possibly reject such a compelling request.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I accept requests for headcanons (not fanfics), so feel free to ask for something. Though I may reject if I don't feel like fulfilling a request for whatever reason.**


End file.
